


Office Kink

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy decides to join Harry and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Kingsman story for quite awhile, so I hope this story will make up the lack of it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!

There was moaning coming from the inside as Eggsy (Galahad) stood outside the conference door that they use for meetings. He was done for today and was about to go home to visit his sister and mother until he decided to see his lover before doing so.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!" Came the enchanted voice from the inside as Eggsy's eyes widened at the recognition of the voice. Eggsy opens the door without knocking and there he stood frozen as he watches Harry (Arthur) pound into Roxy (Lancelot) vigorously inside her pussy as Roxy's breasts sways at the motion of the pounding.

Harry licks his lips as he plays with one of her breasts with one of his hands. "Galahad, don't you know about knocking?" He asked. 

Roxy moans at the touch as she said: "Fuck, Harry, I'm so close, please, harder…."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Eggsy exclaims as he finally founded his voice again.

Harry didn't stop what he was doing as he looks up at his lover, "Giving what Roxy always wanted. Do you want to join us? She could suck you off when I'm done with her," he said.

Eggsy's cock twitch at the idea as his hands began to move towards the front of his pants to unzip them. 

"Harry, I'm about to cum…" Roxy said suddenly.

"Cum my dear. I want to see your face while cumming," Harry said as he pounded more furiously into her as Roxy screams out Harry's name in pleasure. Soon after, Harry came as he grunted and moaned as he leans forward Roxy to kiss her shoulder.

The two kissed as Harry had forgotten about Eggsy momentarily. "I know I should be mad and all, but I'm not. How did this happened?" He asked.

Harry stops kissing Roxy as he pulls Roxy up and the two looks toward Eggsy. Harry licks his lips at the sight as Roxy put her hand on her nipple, pulling it a bit. She was ready for round two.

"Well?" Eggsy asked grinning as he was standing there completely naked.

"We were talking about Lancelot's latest mission…." Harry began as he switched to full Arthur mode.

"Then the next thing I knew, I was pushed back against the wall as Arthur kissed me. I didn't want to, Eggsy, but his cock against me…." Roxy said slowly.

"Like I said, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, is all. Now, Harry here said you were going to suck me off, right?" Eggsy asked.

Roxy grins as she gives Harry a small peck on the cheek before heading to Eggsy. Eggsy looks at Harry, "daddy?" He asked.

Roxy raises an eyebrow when he said that but didn't said anything as she knelt down (doggy style) with her ass in the air as she began to stroke his cock.

Eggsy moans at the touch as he looks to see that Harry was already position behind Roxy with his cock ready. "My precious boy," Harry murmurs as he leans over Roxy to kiss Eggsy.

The two kissed as Eggsy's cock slid deeper into Roxy's stroking. The kiss began heated as Roxy put Eggsy's cock in her heated mouth making Eggsy shudder. Harry felt Eggsy shudder as he slaps one of Roxy's buttcheek. 

Roxy groans making Eggsy moan at the contact. The kiss stopped as Eggsy looks down at Roxy who was sucking vigorously. "Fuck, Roxy…." He murmurs as he began to use his hands on Roxy's back.

Harry stares at the sight and without any warning to the two, he plunges his cock inside Roxy's ass without preparation. All three moaned at the contact as Eggsy felt his cock hit against Roxy's throat.

Roxy tried not to gag as she continues her manipulation. Everyone was at sync with each other as Harry pounds thoroughly behind her. Eggsy put his hands on top of Roxy's head as if he was encouraging her to go faster.

Roxy got the point when Harry slapped her ass hard. The sound echoed through the room than the last slap that he did. "Daddy, I'm about to cum…!" Eggsy said panting. 

"Ladies first, remember Eggsy. Don't cum unless she does," Harry said trying to be stern but failed miserably. Eggsy whimpered at the command as he held back.

There was a slapping noise as Eggsy saw that Harry slapped Roxy's butt-cheek making it jiggle. "Cum," Harry said and that all it took for Roxy to groan making her cum right there.

Eggsy moans at the sight as Roxy kept of sucking while Harry still pounds. "Daddy…" Eggsy whines.

Harry nodded as Eggsy shot his load inside Roxy's mouth as Roxy tries to swallow it all. Eggsy heard Harry grunt from behind as Roxy felt warm liquid in the inside of her ass. He moans at the feeling as he felt Roxy's tongue cleaned him up before popping his cock out off her mouth.

Eggsy wobbled a bit as he was let go as he watches Harry got out from Roxy's ass. Roxy stood up shakily as Eggsy went towards her and leaned down to suck one of her breasts.

Roxy moans as she looks over at Harry, "Harry love, I think his ready for another round," She said.

Harry looks as he watches Eggsy hungrily devour Roxy's right breast with his mouth. "Eggsy, we still need to talk about Roxy's role in our relationship," he said as Eggsy let go off Roxy's breast making her whimper at the loss.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it, daddy? She can join us whenever she feels like it," Eggsy said licking his lips as he watches Roxy dressed.

"Yes Eggsy, but what if she finds someone she loves?" Harry asked.

"If I do, then I'll leave the two of you. This relationship with me involve, there's no string attached," Roxy said as she looks at the two men as they were dressing.

Harry nodded as he looks at Eggsy, the two of them had been dating for a year now since his return. Eggsy nodded slowly, "And if the guy hurts you…"

Roxy grins, "Yea I know," She said nodding as she was finished dressing. "By the way, I didn't know you had a daddy kink side, Eggsy," She said winking.

"Well…it just slipped one night," Eggsy replied.

"I bet. Well, I'll see the both of you later," Roxy said as she left the two men.

Eggsy was done dressing as he watches Harry button up his last button. The two were about to leave when the conference door opened, revealing Merlin. Harry sighed, "You're acting like Eggsy now, Merlin," he said as Eggsy grins and Merlin grunted in annoyance.

"Perhaps you didn't know Arthur, but you didn't turn off the surveillance camera's in the room," Merlin said as Eggsy froze while Merlin pointed to each one.

"I know, I wanted it more fun that way," Harry said smirking.

"Harry!"

"What? You don't want to watch the footage later?"

"…."

"Thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Yay! Just found out online that Kingsman 2 will be titled: The Golden Circle! We are coming near to the 2nd movie!


End file.
